


under blue moon i saw you

by starseas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Swimming Pool, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/pseuds/starseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s easier in the light, harry thinks—to laugh and joke as louis touches him, as louis presses small kisses to his cheeks and his forehead—but when the sun sinks low behind the horizon and silver shadows of moonlight begin to trickle in through the open windows, harry has to work a bit harder to keep his body still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under blue moon i saw you

for harry, it’s nights like these that are the hardest to get through. nights when he and louis are sleeping in different beds in the same hotel room, the emptiness between them seeming like an endless stretch of space that needs to be filled. it’s easier in the light, harry thinks—to laugh and joke as louis touches him, as louis presses small kisses to his cheeks and his forehead—but when the sun sinks low behind the horizon and silver shadows of moonlight begin to trickle in through the open windows, harry has to work a bit harder to keep his body still.

see, in the darkness, harry’s not sure how to stop himself from climbing into louis’ bed and burrowing beneath the white silk of the sheets, from pressing his nose against the nape of louis’ neck and breathing in. he’s not sure how to stop himself from leaning into louis’ touch as louis rubs small circles onto harry’s back, pushing harry into the kind of sleep where he dreams in bright blue.

but harry does stop himself, of course he does.

he stops himself every time.

and he’s gotten pretty damn good at it.

but—still. the quietness of the room is crashing against him like a cold wind, sweeping across his gut and leaving ice and frost in the gaps between his ribs and harry doesn’t like it, the emptiness. he doesn’t like the sharp realization of i’m so screwed that has come to him every night since the day he caught himself watching louis even when louis wasn’t watching him. he’s wondered since then, why it had to be louis, of all people. why it had to be louis with his watery blue gaze and his skin like snowfall, or why it’s only ever been louis that can make harry feel like there is a small fire burning somewhere inside of him, the warmth spreading out into his toes and his fingers.

but now, in the shadowed dimness of the hotel room, harry realizes that why louis? is the worst question he could have asked himself, because the only answer he ever had to that has been because i don’t want anyone else.

harry sighs, moving over to lay on his back. there’s a sliding glass door beside louis’ bed that leads out to the pool, and it’s casting patterns of cerulean light across the stubbled white stretch of ceiling above. harry lets his gaze follow the movement, follow the slow ripple of waves across the blank white space, and it’s almost enough to put him to sleep.

but he can’t sleep.

he can’t sleep because louis hasn’t spoke for a while now, and he’s awake—the steady in out in out of his breathing is echoing softly throughout the room, and it’s the kind of breathing that’s impossible for louis to manage unless he’s up and thinking about something. for a moment, harry wonders what he’s is thinking about.

but only for a moment. and he doesn’t say a word.

he just keeps looking at the ceiling, at the blue light shining there like a dream, keeps listening to the soft lilting sound of pool water as it slips in beneath the sliding glass doors, throwing itself over the room like a warm quilt. harry wants to lose himself in it, wants to let sleep wash over him and pull him under, but his heart is beating like a drum in his chest and louis is still breathing all calm and thoughtful on the other side of the room and harry can’t sleep, damn it—he just can’t.

and then, a moment later, harry’s listening as louis pushes back his sheets and slips out of bed, the soft sound of his footsteps loud against the quietness of their sleepy hotel room. as louis pads softly across the carpet, harry doesn’t sit up, but his eyebrows draw together slightly when he hears the glass door sliding open—a low, muffled sound—followed a bit later by a splash of water as louis jumps into the pool, his body a long and distorted stretch of darkness on the ceiling.

harry isn’t going to get up.

or at least, he’s not planning to

but after a few minutes of laying in bed watching the blurry shape of louis swimming on the ceiling, hearing the soft splash of water as louis dives in and resurfaces, harry figures that he’s not going to be getting much sleep anyways. so, slowly, he sits up in bed, letting the white sheets fall to the ground as he walks across the carpeted floor. moving around louis’ bed, harry steps out into the pool area, cringing slightly as his bare feet hit against the cool wet stone.

the ceiling arches high overhead, beams of glass and dark wood, and on the surrounding walls, there are more sliding glass doors that lead to other rooms and other people, who are probably asleep and dreaming of things that harry wishes he could know about. fake green plants are standing all over the patio, along with blue lawn chairs and white plastic tables.

harry sees louis’ treading water in the middle of the pool, cerulean light splaying soft patterns across the underside of his face, and harry’s breath almost catches in his throat. louis is watching harry curiously, and he dips lower for a moment before pushing back up, spitting out some water as he begins to swim towards the edge of the pool.

"what?” harry says, nearing louis with a look of mock disappointment. he looks out over the pool, at the underwater lights making everything glow silver, before letting his gaze settle back on louis’. “you weren’t going to invite me for a swim?”

“sorry, curly.” louis says, his voice straining as he latches onto the side of the pool. “thought you were sleeping.”

"i’m never sleeping.” harry smirks, lowering himself to sit at the edge. he almost goes to roll up his pants before remembering that he’s only wearing boxers, and then he lets his legs slip into the pool, warm water coming up to wrap around his calves. “what are you doing out here, anyways?"

louis grins. “i thought that was quite obvious, haz.”

"i mean,” harry says, rolling his eyes. “what are you doing out here at two o’clock in the morning when we have a flight back home in four hours?”

louis shrugs, hands still latching onto the lip of the pool. “just needed to clear my head, i suppose. a swim seemed like a good idea.”

they’re quiet for a moment, and harry’s noticing how blue louis’ eyes look against the brightness of the water—they’re like little wells of ink, a blur of azure and indigo and cobalt. he notices the water clinging to louis’ eyelashes, notices the way that louis’ hair seems darker when it’s wet and pushed back like that. and damn, harry can’t help but notice that louis is sort of fucking beautiful. he breathes out shakily, and then louis is moving away, pushing back from the edge of the pool, water surging up on either side of him as he slices through it.

"come on, curly.” he says, voice muffled by water as he treads in the deep end of the pool. “did you come out here to watch me or are you gonna get in the water?”

"i came to watch you, of course.” harry jokes, standing up and moving towards the shallow end. the stone floor is wet and cool beneath his feet as he tiptoes to the opposite side of the pool, trying not to focus on the fact that louis’s watching him walk around in his boxers because it’s happened before and it’s not a big deal and it never has been because they’re best mates and that’s all they are. harry reaches the shallow end and he uses the stairs to lower himself down into the pool, cringing slightly even though the water is warm.

"really, haz? the kiddie end?” louis grins, still floating in the deep end. “very daring.”

"shu-up.” harry mumbles, but he’s smiling as he dips a little lower, letting the water lap around his neck, soaking the ends of hair. “i quite like it over here, thanks.”

louis laughs, and then he’s ducking under the water. harry watches with a little grin as louis becomes a small blur of darkness on the floor of the pool, growing bigger and bigger as he nears the shallow end—and then he’s breaking through the surface, sputtering and pushing wet hair out of his face, his eyes bright blue and water drenched. louis laughs, but he’s standing now, walking over until he’s leaning against the opposite edge of the pool, right across from harry. it’s silent for a second, and then louis blinks slowly. “hey, haz.”

harry grins sleepily. “hey, lou.”

louis doesn’t speak for a moment, pushing them into the kind of silence that’s all soft sounds and blue light. harry likes these silences, he thinks, likes how they’re only ever possible when they’re between him and louis. his eyes travel around, resting on the sliding glass door that leads back into their room. it’s still wide open, but harry doesn’t really mind. nothing else really matters right now, with louis standing across from him in a pool of pale water.

"it’s strange, isn’t it?” louis asks suddenly, and harry looks back to see louis trailing his hands slowly over the water’s surface. “how we’re going to be on a flight in four hours, and we’re going to go back home, and then that’s the end of our second tour.”

"well, technically, our tour ended a week ago.” harry says, laughing a bit when louis gives him a look. “but yeah, no, it is strange. it is.”

louis nods, his eyebrows furrowing. “it’s going by really fast, don’t you think?”

"the tour?”

"no,” louis says, and then sighs. “well, yeah, the tour. but i mean time. it’s going by really fast, yeah? i feel like it was just yesterday when i auditioned for the x-factor—i know everybody says that, but it’s true—and then all this has just happened, and i don’t know, i’m not ready for it to end yet, i guess.”

"hey,” harry says softly, wading out to where louis is standing against the wall. “it’s not over yet, lou. we’re recording our third album in three months, and then we’ll be on another tour, seeing new places and meeting new people and singing new songs. and we’ll still be together.” you and me, harry wants to add, you and me will still be together

"i know,” louis says quickly, moving over a bit so that harry can stand next to him. “it’s just, the more we do, the more i want to go back to the beginning, you know? start over. not to do anything differently, but just to be able to, like, do it longer.” he laughs, and it sounds more like a sigh as he runs a wet hand down his face and turns to harry. “do i sound crazy?”

"no,” harry says, his voice blurring in with the soft lull of the water. “no, lou. you don’t sound crazy at all. i know exactly what you mean.”

"yeah?”

harry nods, a grin slipping onto his face, his eyes slipping down to rest on louis’ lips and then fluttering back up. “yeah.”

louis blinks, mouth tilting up. “you know, haz, i love you quite a lot.” he says, nudging harry softly in the side. “but i’ll deny that if you bring it up in front of the lads.”

ignoring the way that the words seem to make harry feel warm and hazy inside, his eyes widen as he looks at louis, faking an expression of shock. “you what? you love me?” harry’s laughing, his words coming out like a half-shout as he moves to stand in front of louis, resting each of his hands against the lip of the pool on either side of louis’ body. “you really really love me!” he shouts again (a little more in awe this time), and louis is laughing, telling him to shut up, trying to push harry away as harry begins to press wet kisses onto louis’ cheeks and forehead and onto the wet strands of his hair, over and over again.

the water moves around them, casting blue shadows over the edges of their faces and as harry brings his head back, laughter fading out, he notices that louis seems to be made up of pale light and soft edges—and then, eyelids dripping shut just a little, harry moves back in, pressing a softer kiss to the tip of louis’ nose.

louis watches harry quietly, something unreadable passing over his face, and when harry sees louis swallow (his adam’s apple lowering and rising again), he can’t help but move in a bit closer, pushing his lips against the skin beside louis’ mouth and then pulling away again, his eyes flickering over louis’ face.

and holy fuck, he is on fire.

harry, that is. (it’s always harry.)

but yeah, a wildfire seems to be burning inside of him, growing white hot in all the places where his body is touching louis’—where their hips are almost touching, would be touching if harry moved just a little bit closer. their knees are pressed against each other’s, just a small bit, and harry wonders if louis can feel him shaking.

louis swallows again, and harry feels it when the familiar warmth begins to stir in his fingers and in his toes like liquid sunlight and he moves in again before he convinces himself not to. (because right now, this is everything, this pool of sleepy water and this soft blue light, and louis, who is dripping wet with water, his eyes wide and curious). harry’s movements are even slower this time, and he presses another kiss to the skin on the other side of louis’ mouth.

louis’ eyes are open and they look so deep when harry’s standing this close, but they’re blurring into little blue stars and harry can’t focus and once again, it’s getting harder for him to stand still.

and then louis’ breath hitches, or maybe it’s harry’s—he’s not sure—but either way, that’s when harry’s eyes slip shut (because he is sleepy and louis is so soft and warm and harry just wants to feel this, even though he’s pretty sure he’s already felt too much).

harry swallows, the sound loud in his ears as he moves his head just like that, and then he’s pressing his lips against the edge of louis’ mouth, so that his bottom lip is resting on the soft skin of louis’ chin—and he knows that this isn’t quite a kiss, but jesus, should he even be allowed to ask for more? does he even want to? well, yes. yes, of course he wants to. he’s always wanted to. isn’t that what got him here?

harry pulls his head back, eyelids fluttering open, and everything’s coming into focus now—the pale glow of pool water, the sliding glass doors, the plastic plants, the soft sounds moving like dust through the air, and louis, of course—louis, standing there in front of harry, his body tense and strung like a violin string.

harry blinks, wondering how his hands seem to be burning even though they’re underwater. he can’t talk, and he can tell louis is waiting for him to do just that, but he can’t. the words are stuck at the base of his throat, and they’re trying to claw their way out, but harry pushes them back down, trying to come up with something better than what he’s coming up with, which is shit like: i’m sorry, lou or i shouldn’t have kissed you or just kidding around, mate, no need to get spooked. and then, more quietly, more pathetically: sorry, it’s just, i’ve been wanting to do that for quite some time now, and well. yeah. i’m sorry.  
and he’s going to say it (sorry, that is) but then his eyes lower, settling on the drop of water that’s clinging to the curve of louis’ bottom lip, and all harry really wants to do is kiss it away. so then he’s speaking again, his words a breathy whisper, but he’s not saying what he should be saying at all: “keep still for a second, alright?”

louis is quiet, watchful, but he’s standing still and he’s not saying anything, so harry raises his hands up to cradle louis’ face, pool water splashing gently around them. “close your eyes, lou.” he mumbles softly, breath almost hitching as a white-hot heat of arousal begins to stir in his groin.

louis breathes out, but it’s a moment before his eyes slip shut, the skin there looking milky and transclucent. harry’s hands are shaking, but he’s leaning in again, the tip of his nose brushing against louis’. his mouth is hovering just over louis’ mouth now, so close that he can feel the warmth of louis’ breath on his lips. “i need you to—” harry breaks off, forgetting for a moment what he was planning to say. he swallows, blinking, eyes flickering over louis’ shut gaze. “i need you to keep still, okay? just don’t—don’t move.”

“‘m not moving,” louis mumbles quietly, trying to keep his voice steady, but the words seem to break apart as soon they leave his mouth.

"you’re not moving…” harry repeats softly, the awe in his voice lost to the hum of the pool water that’s moving around them. he leans in slowly, eyes slipping shut just as his mouth presses right against louis’.

and okay, yeah. this is just the same as before.

soft water sounds echo in harry’s ears as he moves his lips against louis’, a hazy white light growing behind his eyelids and in his stomach and in the tips of his toes. his skin is burning and he can feel the desire growing deep inside him, the same desire that he’s worked so hard to keep locked up. he opens his mouth a little wider, taking louis’ bottom lip into his mouth—and then louis’ stance stutters just a little, causing him to push forward, one of his legs slipping right in between harry’s.

and okay, no. this is nothing like before.

because pinpricks of orange heat are flaring up all over harry’s skin even though he’s soaked to the bone, and he can feel himself growing hard in his boxers, water lapping against his body and making everything feel so fucking good. he moans against louis’ mouth, tongue slipping out to flick over louis’ bottom lip.

louis’ breath hitches, shaky and lustful, and his hands are suddenly in harry’s hair, clutching at wet strands of curls as their hips brush together beneath the water, just a little bit, just enough to have louis break away from the kiss with a hushed moan, his head falling onto harry’s shoulder as he speeds up, grinding himself down onto harry’s growing hardness.

"shit, louis—” harry groans, lowering his head so that he can press open mouthed kisses onto louis’ wet hair, onto the exposed skin of louis’ neck. they move against each other, bodies messy and hot and burning as pool water splashes around them, drowning out the heavy sound of their breathing. their chests are barely touching, but harry’s heart is beating like a drum beneath his skin and his dick is a heavy weight between his legs where louis’ thigh is rubbing against it. the friction is unbearable and harry lets out a loud moan as his toes curl slightly, almost digging into the tiled floor of the pool. “jesus, lou. you’re so fucking hot.”

louis pulls his head back then, and he’s looking at harry, blue eyes all wide and blown out with light. they watch each other for a moment, and then louis grins slowly, eyebrow raising. “you think i’m hot?”

harry nods, and he can’t even form words because louis is still grinding down onto his dick and it feels too good, it feels fucking impossible. “yes, oh my god."

"for how long?” louis says.

"always.” harry replies, eyes almost slipping shut as the heat pools in his groin. “i want to touch you all the time, i think about kissing you. god, louis. you’re perfect.”

"jesus.” louis moans, almost embarrassed, and then it’s like harry can’t even help himself—he’s just moving back in until his lips are on louis’ again, until he’s licking into louis’ open mouth. they move slowly against each other beneath the water, and when louis aligns his hips with harry’s, harry almost whines at the feel of louis’ full erection. everything is on fire inside of him and he just wants louis so fucking much, in every sense of the word.

they’re still rubbing together when harry moves his mouth up to louis’ ear and presses his nose against louis’ soaking hair. “can i touch you?”

"you are touching me, haz.” louis whispers, but he’s trembling.

harry laughs breathily into louis’ ear, kissing his hair softly before speaking again. "alright. can i please put my hand on your dick?”

"fuck,” louis groans after a moment. “okay.”

and then louis’ breath is hitching as harry’s hand lowers down into the water, down beneath the waistline of louis’ boxers. gripping louis’ dick in his hand, harry strokes softly, gently twisting and pulling, using the soft pads of his fingers to trail slowly over louis’ shaft—and it’s like, even though harry isn’t even being touched, he’s harder ever, because louis is making these little whining noises at the back of his throat, and hell if it’s not the hottest thing harry’s ever fucking heard.

louis is panting now, standing back against the edge of the pool as harry’s hand moves quickly over his dick, quick up and down motions that have louis quivering. the pool splashes around them, pale light playing across their bare chests, and then louis’ tensing, groaning, and god, it’s beautiful.

"harry, fuck—i’m about to—”

harry speeds up, and then it’s only seconds before louis’ coming with a loud moan, his body racking with small tremors. slowing his pace, harry gently traces along the length of louis’ softening dick. “good?” he asks softly, trying to ignore the heat pooling in the depths of his stomach.

louis swallows shakily, trying to keep his voice steady. “i just, jesus. i just came in a public pool.”

harry laughs at that, bringing both of his hands up to cradle louis’ face. moving in closer, harry lets their noses brush together as he softly thumbs at louis’ cheeks. “and was it good?”

louis nods, smiling sleepily. “you’re very talented with your hands.” and then he’s leaning in and taking harry’s mouth in a kiss, and harry feels like he could melt or die because he’s never been quite this happy, never quite felt like he feels now, with louis licking into his mouth and making him moan like that.

harry’s still rock hard in his boxers, and the warm pool water moves around his dick like a hand as he rocks softly against louis, groaning into their kiss. and he almost cries when he feels louis’ hand dipping beneath the waistline of his boxers, softly grabbing hold of his cock. “oh my god, lou.” he moans, whole body flushing as he grinds down on louis’ fisted hand.

and then louis is spinning them around and pushing harry back against the edge of the pool, his hand a hot pressure on harry’s dick as the water splashes around them. harry’s toes are curling into the tiled floor of the pool now, and heat is spreading through him like a wildfire, because whatever it is that louis’ doing with his hands—it’s fucking working. lowering his head down, louis begins to press wet kisses to the pale skin of harry’s neck, and harry moans, trying to muffle in louis’ shoulder. and he’s close now, which would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so good. harry brings his head back, his body tensing with the anticipation of release, and then—a light is turning on.

"fuck, louis. someone’s up.” the words leave harry’s mouth in a whine, because he was so close, damn it, and now louis’ hand is gone from his dick and he’s still so hard he could die. they both watch with wide eyes as a shadowy figure moves behind the sliding door that’s next to their room, and harry knows that it could either be liam or niall

"you think they’re going to come out here?” louis whispers, hand ghosting over harry’s groin in a way that makes his knees go weak. for a moment, harry wonders if louis is doing it on purpose. the bastard.

“yeah,” harry breathes, watching the side of louis’ face as louis’ watches the glass door. the pool water is casting pale patterns of light over the bright blue of louis’ eyes, and harry has never wanted anyone so badly in his life. he’s really having trouble standing still right now, because all he wants to do is touch louis and kiss louis and everything with louis.

and then harry’s watching as louis takes a deep breath and lowers himself down into the water, becoming a shadowy blur beneath the surface. harry’s confused for a moment, about to tug louis back up, but then louis nuzzles his face into harry’s crotch, and okay, that—that feels really good.

harry’s knees almost buckle when he feels louis’ mouth wrapping around his dick, tongue coming out to travel slowly down the shaft. harry’s just about to groan, but then niall’s stepping out of his hotel room, blonde hair tangled with sleep. harry freezes as niall’s eyes travel around slowly, finally resting on harry. “harry?” niall says slowly, wiping at his eyes. “what you doin’ up?”

"uh, noth—nothing.” harry answers, trying to keep his voice steady as louis takes him all the way in. fuck. niall still looks confused, so harry continues, flexing his toes beneath the water to keep from moaning. “thought a, thought a midnight swim might clear my head.”

arousal is pooling in the depths of harry’s stomach now, and he’s so turned on that he can feel it in his fingertips—but niall is just standing there, his blue eyes tired as he watches harry. harry swallows, growing irritated. “what are, uh, what are you—doing up?”

if niall can hear the shallowness in harry’s breathing, he doesn’t comment on it. instead, he nods towards the door behind the pool that leads out to the main lobby area. “thought i’d look for a vending machine.”

harry nods, fists clenching as louis licks messily at his dick. how the hell is louis breathing under there? shit. he’s probably not going to last much longer, and neither is harry, telling by the way his whole body seems to be catching on fire. fists clenching, he tries to keep his eyes on niall. “there’s, uh, there’s one at the end of the hall—uh, through the other door in our rooms.”

niall makes a face, and it looks like he’s still half asleep. “is there?”

"mhm.” harry replies (and there really is a vending machine, he’s not lying). he grinds his teeth together in his mouth to keep from moaning because louis has harry’s whole dick in his mouth, damn it, and harry’s really close now, so close that he can feel the arousal sweeping like a wave across his gut. the heat builds quickly, spreading through harry until he’s coming, toes curling into the tiled floor. his breathing is heavy and he’s not looking at niall, just trying to focus on keeping his body still as louis finishes him off, gripping harry’s shaft and licking gently. holy shit.

niall nods, smiling sleepily. “thanks, mate. i’ll see you tomorrow morning, then?”

"yep. tomorrow morning.” harry answers, voice thin and drawn out, and then he’s watching as niall walks back into his hotel room, sliding the door shut behind him before pulling the curtains back into place.

it’s only a moment before louis breaks through the surface, bright blue water splashing up all around him. laughing quietly, he pushes his wet hair back, laughter fading out as he looks at harry. louis smiles. “good?”

harry grins, and his body’s still trembling. “you’re very talented with your mouth.”

louis laughs at that, and his eyes are so bright that they look like stained glass beneath the glowing pool lights. (and is that normal? for someone to shine so bright like that?) “thanks, curly. i appreciate it.”

harry sighs. “i really want to kiss you again.”

louis grins, and then he leans in until they’re noses are brushing together. but he doesn’t kiss harry, he just sort of stands there, and their lips are so close that louis’ words fall onto harry’s mouth, soft like summer rain. “well, come on then, curly.”


End file.
